Beautiful Bitches: Freshman,Freshly Manicured
by jaspersbabe4ever
Summary: Gossip Girl here. Your one and only source into the lives, lust, and lies of New York's Elite. We are bound to be successful, no matter what we do...Read as we drink, hook up, party, lie, scheme and seduce our ways to the top. Get ready, Upper East Siders because these beautiful bitches are freshly manicured-and ready to rumble.


**_Yes, yes, I AM back. But no, I am not Dan Humphrey. Or a boy for that matter. And word is Freshman year is bringing a whole new set of Beautiful Bitches. Come on, Set your Cartier's and put down your Louis Vuitton's, because summers over...and school is about to be in session._**

* * *

**THE PRETTY COMMITTEE:**

**M**assie **B**lock: Gorgeous, Trend-setting, ready to take Macalister Co-educational Academy by storm with the rest of the Pretty Committee. But something is missing for Massie...and how will she get it back When rumor is...it (or He) has moved on.

**A**licia **R**ivera: This sexy spaniard spent the majority of her summer crying at her parents beach house in . All because of stupid, freaking Josh Hotz, her ex boyfriend. But when Alicia is forced to put on a smile and swears to find a new guy, the handsome, smart, sexy older guy just so happens to be her teacher. How will Josh like that?

**D**ylan** M**arvil: After accidently outing herself as a slut on her familys reality show, "The Marvilous Marvils"  
Chris, Dylan's boyfriend breaks up with her. But when the some else finds out the slutty act as NOT reality, whats worse a slut or a girl who wants people to think she's a slut.

**K**risten** G**regory: Kemp Hurley is INFURIATING. He asks her on a date, and then gropes some girl in the locker room. Kemp is just BAD news, and you'd think a girl like Kristen would know to stay away...but then again, Kristen always did have a thing for Bad Boys.

**C**laire** L**yons: Claire is tired of being the least fashionable, least pretty one in the Pretty Committee so when she gets a major makeover will she forget who she really her head get too big for Cam, her friends and even her family. Will Claire's new found ego land her OUT of the PC?

**THE SOCCER BOYS ( BRIARWOOD BOYS):**

**D**errick **H**arrington: He's over Block. Over Block. OVER her. Or at least that's what he keeps telling himself,  
maybe the best way to get over a girl...it to get on top of another one.

**J**osh **H**otz: Josh is a player. Always has been, he's just less obvious with it then Kemp is. But he doesn't want to hurt Alicia, and he also wants to spend freshman year hooking up. So he had to dump her before the summer. But when school starts, suddenly Josh can only think of Alicia, watch Alicia laughing at the PC's table,  
look at Alicia's round, huge- EHM. But word is Alicia's taken...but not by another student.

**C**hris **P**lovert: Hates Dylan Marvil. She's a slut, a whore, a heart breaker. He regrets every word of encouragement he ever said to her (not that they weren't true). But when word gets around that Dylan may not be all those things Chris was thinking, Whats worse? A cheating girlfriend, or an ex-girlfriend that didn't really cheat.

**K**emp** H**urley: Spent the summer blowing through chicks, money, booze, and drugs (none of the hard stuff). But now that schools started again,  
he can only think of Kristen Gregory. But the minute she says yes to a date; he goes and messes it up. What to do now...

**C**am** F**isher: Is not a virgin. Not even close, after spending day upon day during the summer hooking up with busty, long-legged, Nikki Dalton. But when he confesses to Claire and she begins to change...will he realize that he fell in love with Claire. Not hair extensioned, push-up bra'd, mini-skirted Claire.

10 teenagers starting out high school in the city that never sleeps. Beautiful, Entitled, Rich, and ready to take the big city by storm. You don't know who I am. You don't really need to. I'm picking up where Dan Humphrey left off. This time, at another school, with a whole new set of beautiful bitches.

_**You know you love me,**_

_**XOXO**_

_**The New Gossip Girl**_

* * *

HEYYYYY! Hope you liked the preview/ intro! New chapters up every 3 days. Also, it won't ALWAYS be signed "The New Gossip Girl", after this it'll just be "Gossip Girl"

Love and other drugs!

Jaspersbabe4ever


End file.
